Princess Raven
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Arella comes and vists Beast Boy and tells him some shocking things about Raven and gives him a new power to protect her with. Major BB/Rae some Rob/Star and Cy/Bee. Now Complete.
1. Prolouge Arella's Visit

** A/N This is my first Teen Titans fic so I hope you like it. If you like this story when it's done read my other stories. I don't own Teen Titans.**

Beast Boy had just fallen asleep after fighting villains nonstop, _'What was with the villains today?'_ Beast Boy wondered as he let sleep take him.

"Garfield," a voice said.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and found himself in a plain white room. The now sixteen year old looked around and saw a woman with long purple hair and a white cloak and her hood over her head. The women looked worried and scared, "Uh, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

The woman didn't answer, "Okay," Beast Boy said, "What kind of dream is this?"

"Garfield," The woman said again.

"Uh," Beast Boy said, "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about my daughter's friends," The woman said.

"Wait," Beast Boy said, "You're Arella, Raven's mom, aren't you."

Arella nodded, "Why are you talking to me and not Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because," Arella said seriously, "Raven's in danger."

Beast Boy's heart stopped, "What!" he yelled, "Well then, why don't you tell her?"

"Because she can't know yet," Arella said calmly.

"Uh, confused," Beast Boy said.

Arella sighed and walked over to him, "There is something you must know about Raven, but before you know about Raven you must know about Trigon."

Beast Boy was confused, but nodded for her to continue, "Raven told you that because she's Trigon's daughter she can't show emotion right?" Arella asked.

Beast Boy nodded, "Well, that's not true," Arella said.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped, "What?" Beast Boy said completely shocked, "She blows things up when she even tries to smile."

"That's because she expects them too," Arella said.

"Uh," Beast Boy said, "Okay, so Raven can show emotion."

Arella didn't answer, she just continued on, "Trigon wasn't always a demon, he was human," Arella explained.

Beast Boy nodded for her to continue, "Trigon was turned into a demon by my father because he didn't like me to date."

"Wow," Beast Boy said, "Protective much?"

"But before Trigon was turned into a demon, I was pregnant with Raven," Arella said.

"Say what!" Beast Boy yelled, "So that means Raven's not half demon at all."

Arella nodded, "But, then how does she have her powers?" Beast Boy asked, "She said that she had them because she was half demon."

"Raven has her powers because she's the Princess of Light," Arella said.

"Uh, what's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven only thinks her powers are dark because she thinks she's half demon, but she's the Princess of Light, a person who controls all the light in the Universe. If she should die before her time then the light will disappear as well as everything good and just," Arella explained.

"Say what," Beast Boy said shocked.

"The reason I'm here to see you is because I need someone to protect her until she can unlock her true power and I believe you are the one to do so," Arella said.

"Me? Why?"

"For many a reason, but the main one is because you love her and will protect her with your life," Arella said.

Beast Boy blushed but nodded, "Okay, but how I'm I suppose to protect her all I can do is shape shift."

Arella let white magic surround her hand and placed it on Beast Boy's head, "Now you not only can you shape shift, but you have part of Raven's light powers," Arella said removing her hand, "With these new powers you are the only one who can protect Raven. You can free her from any trap, you can find her if she gets captured, and you can sense when she is troubled."

Beast Boy nodded and watched as his hand started to glow a yellow aura, "Don't worry," Beast Boy told Arella, "I'll protect her," Arella smiled and disappeared.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and found himself in his room, _'Was it all really a dream?'_

**A/N Hope you like the prologue read and review. I need a least 3 reviews before I put the next chapter up so if you liked it review.**


	2. Chapter 1 Beast Boy makes Tea

Chapter 1

**A/N I know at first this is a lot to take in and I don't know much about Trigon, but this is how the story goes if you don't like it sorry, but if you do keep reading. Oh and the Princess of Light is part of my Protector series (See profile). So I own that and the plot, but not Teen Titans.**

Beast Boy got out of his queen sized bed and put on his purple jumpsuit and his gloves and began to think, _'It could be real, I mean Raven said that her people can visit people in their dreams when they die, but…'_

Beast Boy looked at his hand and pictured the yellow aura he saw in his dream around his hand. When he opened his eyes the yellow aura was around his hand. Beast Boy gasped and let the aura die, _'So, it was real,' _Beast Boy thought, _'Then that means… Raven's in danger.'_

Beast Boy closed his eyes and relaxed but they snapped up, "Arella said that I had to protect her until she unlocked her powers," Beast Boy said to himself, "But how does she unlock her powers?"

_'She must realize she can do all the things she can't,' _Arella's voice said inside Beast Boy's head.

"So in other words she has to realize she can so her emotions," Beast Boy said to himself.

_'And Raven thinks you're an idiot,'_ Arella laughed.

Beast Boy smiled and left his room and headed for the Common Room, but stopped when he reached Raven's room. Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door, "Raven? Are you in there?" Beast Boy asked.

The door opened a crack only showing sixteen year old Raven with her hood up so you can only see her eyes, "What," Raven said in her monotone.

"Do you want to come to the Common Room?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not really," Raven said.

"Come on," Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy not only wanted Raven out of her room because he didn't want her in there by herself, but also because he couldn't protect her if she was locked in her room, "I said no," Raven said.

"I'll make you your favorite tea," Beast Boy said.

"You can't make tea," Raven said.

Beast Boy smiled, _'Got her,' _he thought, "Want to bet?"

Beast Boy could see Raven's eyes spark with excitement, but didn't show it, "Fine," Raven said coming out of her room, "But only to see you blow the kitchen to piece and Cyborg chase you down the hall."

Beast Boy laughed and walked with Raven to the Common Room. When the two entered the Common Room they saw Cyborg cooking breakfast and his girlfriend, Bumblebee, watching him, and Robin playing video games with his girlfriend, Starfire, cheering him on. Raven sat on the couch with one of her books and began to read, "Breakfast is ready!" Cyborg yelled, "You're fixing your own Green Bean."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Beast Boy said entering the kitchen.

He pulled out a pan and some tofu bacon along with a teapot for Raven. He started making his breakfast along with Raven's tea confusing everyone but Raven. When Beast Boy finished he handed the tea to Raven, "Told you I could make it and my bacon didn't even burn," Beast Boy said smiling.

Raven had a ghost of a smile on her lips as she took the tea, "So you were right for once," Raven said sipping her tea, "Don't get used to it."

Beast Boy smiled and went to eat his breakfast, but before he could the screen came on and showed Slade smiling. Everyone was out of their seats, "Slade!" all six Titans yelled.

Slade just smiled and disappeared from the screen, "What?" Robin said confused, "Why'd he-"

"Ah!" Raven screamed and fell onto the floor in pain.

"Raven!" the other five Titans yelled and ran to her.

Beast Boy tried to get to Raven, knowing he was the only one who could help her, but couldn't get to her because the other Titans were in the way.

**A/N Hope you liked it I need three reviews before I continue. R&R**


	3. Chapter 2 Questions for Beast Boy

Chapter 2

**A/N Okay I'm only going to do this once. One person reviewed three times now I'm making a new rule only one review per person, but I'll put the chapter up anyway so enjoy.**

Beast Boy not only could see Raven in pain he could feel her pain too. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, "Move!" Beast Boy yelled.

The Titans were shocked, but did as they were told. Beast Boy knelt down to Raven and let the yellow aura form around his hands. The Titans gasped, but Beast Boy ignored them and placed his hands on Raven making both his and her pain disappear. Raven was out cold, but breathing making Beast Boy sigh with relief, "Beast Boy?" Starfire said making Beast Boy turn around, "What just happened?"

_'Don't tell them,' _Arella said, _'At least not yet.'_

"Come on Green Bean you can tell us," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy didn't say anything. He just picked Raven up bridal style and entered the hallway. The other Titans followed, "Beast Boy!" they yelled.

Beast Boy didn't say anything and entered Raven's room and set her gently on her bed. When he left Raven's room the four Titans were there with confused faces and blocking him from going anywhere, "Beast Boy," Robin said going into leader mode, "What just happened?"

Beast Boy didn't answer and tried to find a way out, "You're not going anywhere," Bumblebee said.

"Want to bet," Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy let the yellow aura surround his body and moved both Bumblebee and Starfire into their boyfriends and walked to his room. The Titans were in shock, "What did he just do?" Cyborg asked.

"It felt like light," Bumblebee said.

"But friend Beast Boy does not have the power over light, does he?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure anymore Star," Robin said.

"Why does he hide things from us? We are his friends," Starfire asked.

"That Star is the million dollar question," Bumblebee said.

"So now what?" Cyborg asked.

"Someone needs to go talk to him and figure it out," Robin said.

Everybody turned to Cyborg, "Aw man," Cyborg said heading off to Beast Boy's room, "This is what I get for being Green Bean's best friend."

Cyborg reached Beast Boy's room and knocked only to get a "Go away!"

"Man, we need to talk about this," Cyborg said.

"No we don't, at least not yet," Beast Boy said.

"What you mean 'Not yet'! Dude you have the power over light!"

"I said no!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg entered the pass code for Beast Boy room and entered the room, "B we need to- ah!" Cyborg was thrown into the hallway by a ray of light.

"Sorry!" Beast Boy yelled, "I still trying figure out how these powers work."

"Ow," Cyborg said, "Okay, not trying that again."

Cyborg got up and went to the Common Room where the others were waiting, "Well?" Robin said.

"Man has power over light alright," Cyborg said rubbing his back, "And a little advice for whoever tries next bring a helmet, he doesn't know what he can do."

"Oh," the Titans said wincing.

**A/N I know not that long, but not much had to happen, anyway R&R I need 3 to continue. **


	4. Chapter 3 Raven Finds Out

Chapter 3

Raven woke up in her bed, _'What? How'd I get here?'_ Raven wondered as she got out of her bed.

Raven went out into the common room with her hood up and found all the Titans, but Beast Boy, "Raven!" Starfire yelled and hugged Raven and not using her alien strength for once.

Raven tensed, "You're hugging me," Raven said hoping she didn't lose control.

"Most sorry, but I was worried," Starfire said.

"Yeah, what happened all I remember was pain," Raven said.

"When Slade disappeared you were screaming in pain," Bumblebee said.

"That I remember," Raven said.

"We all tried to figure out what was wrong with you, but before we could, Beast Boy yells for us to move, and we do so," Starfire said.

Raven felt a smile creep up at how much Beast Boy cared but nothing could prepare her for what Cyborg said, "Then he used some kind of light power to make your pain go away. After that he put you in your room and went into his room. And when I went to see what was wrong with him and hit shot a ray of light at me, but by accident he doesn't know what he can do."

"Say huh?" Raven said.

"He won't tell us where he got the powers, but if you want to try I suggest a helmet," Cyborg said.

Raven nodded and left the Common Room. She headed down the hall and found herself at Beast Boy's door. Raven took a deep breath and tried to control the butterflies in her stomach as she knocked on Beast Boy's, "We went over this!" Beast Boy yelled, "I'm not telling you!"

"Beast Boy?" Raven said into the door.

Raven heard Beast Boy get off the his bed and backed away slightly when he answered the door, "Raven," Beast Boy said, "Are you okay?"

Raven nodded, "I'm fine, but how did you save me? And why?"

_'Don't tell her about her powers,' _Arella said, _'But it's your choice if you want to tell her why.' _

"I can't tell you how I did," Beast Boy said going over to his bed and sitting down.

Raven tried to control the millions of butterflies in her stomach while she went over and sat down beside him, "Then can you tell me why?"

Beast Boy muttered something that Raven couldn't hear. She was hoping he said that he loved her, but she didn't let it take her over. She expected him to say that it was because she was his friend, "What was that?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked at Raven grabbed her hand and rubbed the top of it. Raven closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch while trying to control happy and affection. Beast Boy took a deep and leaded in and kissed Raven causing her to go in shock, but she relaxes and kisses him back. Beast Boy was shocked but happy that she was kissing back. Beast Boy pulled away and looked into Raven's eyes which were filled with happiness and love. Beast Boy smiled and pulled Raven into a hug, "The reason I saved you is because I love you," Beast Boy whispered into her ear.

Raven let a smile appear on her lips, "I love you too," Raven said.

Beast Boy smiled, _'Well it's a start,' _Beast Boy thought.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need three more reviews for the next chapter, and only one review per person. I don't own Teen Titans.**


	5. Chapter 4 Enter Slade

Chapter 4

Raven was hugging Beast Boy smiling. Suddenly a crash was heard. The two Titans ran to the Common Room and saw the other four Titans in a red power ball and Slade standing in the middle of the room, "Hello Raven," Slade said.

Raven grabbed onto Beast Boy trying to fight back her fear. Slade started walking up to the two Titans while Beast Boy stood in front of Raven protectively, "What do you want Slade?" Beast Boy asked.

"Your little girlfriend," Slade said as he captured Raven in a black power ball.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven struggled to get out of the ball, but couldn't, "Let me go!" Raven yelled.

"Not going to happen little princess," Slade said.

Raven and the other Titans looked at Slade confused, but Beast Boy looked angry, "Let her go," Beast Boy said.

Slade laughed, "And who's going to make me? You?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Yes," Beast Boy said shooting a ray of light at Raven's ball freeing her.

"What!" Slade yelled, "You, you're her protector?"

Raven and the other Titans looked at Beast Boy who just stood there, "Yes, and I wouldn't try anything else," Beast Boy said.

Slade just stared at Beast Boy, "Why in the world would Arella choose you?"

"Arella!" Raven said shocked.

Slade turned to Raven, and was hit with another ray of light, "What did I say?" Beast Boy said going over and standing in front of Raven.

"Maybe I under estimated you?" Slade said standing up.

"Yeah lots of people do that," Beast Boy said not taking his eyes off of him.

Slade laughed, "This should be interesting," Slade said and disappeared.

When Slade disappeared so did the ball around the Titans, "Uh, Beast Boy," Robin started.

Beast Boy left before Robin could finish, "Beast Boy!" the remaining Titans yelled.

Raven went after him deeply confused, _'What in the world is going on?'_ Raven thought as she ran to Beast Boy's Room.

**A/N I know it's another short chapter but not much to write about. 3 reviews if you want more. I don't Teen Titans.**


	6. Chapter 5 All is Explained

Chapter 5

Raven finally reached Beast Boy's door, "Beast Boy?" Raven said into the door.

Beast Boy's door opened, but he was on his bed rubbing his temples, "Beast Boy?" Raven asked sitting next to him, "Are you okay?"

Beast Boy looked at her, "Stupid question," Raven said.

Beast Boy turned back away making Raven worry, "Beast Boy I know you don't want to tell me how you did that, but can you please just tell me what's wrong?" Raven asked placing her hand on his.

_'Go on,'_ Arella said.

_'What?' _Beast Boy thought.

_'Go on and tell her who she is. Now is the time,'_ Arella said.

Beast Boy smiled, "Beast Boy?" Raven said confused.

"I'll tell you what happened," Beast Boy said.

"Really?" Raven said.

Beast Boy nodded, "You can come in now!" Beast Boy yelled and opened the door making the four Titans fall onto Beast Boy's floor.

Everyone took a sit around Beast Boy; Raven on his bed beside him; Bumble Bee in his computer chair; Cyborg leaning on his back wall; and Robin on the floor with Starfire in his lap. Beast Boy took a deep breath and started from the beginning, "Last night Arella visited me in my dreams," Beast Boy started, "I was confused at first because I thought she'd want to talk to Raven. But she began to explain some things, some things that may shock you."

"Beast Boy we're the Titan's there is very little that can shock us," Robin said.

"Want to bet?" Beast Boy said, "The first thing she told me was about Trigon."

"Trigon?" Raven said, "What about him?"

"Well," Beast Boy said looking for a way to put this, "He wasn't always a demon."

"Say what?" Bumblebee said.

"He was turned into a demon by Arella's father, Raven's grandfather, because he didn't like her to date," Beast Boy explained.

"Protective much?" Cyborg said.

"That's what I said," Beast Boy said, "But that's not the shocking part."

"It's not?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy shook his head, "The shocking part is that before Trigon was turned into a demon Arella was pregnant with Raven."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"That's not possible," Raven said, "I was told from the minute I was born that I was half demon."

Beast Boy was quiet like he listening to something, "No, Raven you were told that you were the daughter of Trigon," Beast Boy said, "You're the one who did research on him finding out that he was a demon and you were sent to Earth before Arella could explain."

Raven blinked, "But, how, what, huh?" Raven stuttered.

"Wait," Bumblebee said, "If Raven's not half demon, then that means she can show emotion!"

Everyone turned to Beast Boy who nodded, "Okay that I know isn't true," Raven said, "I blow things up even when I try to smile."

Beast Boy shook his head, "You only blow things up because you expect them to."

"But," Raven put her head in her hands, "I'm so confused."

Beast Boy rapped his hands around her, "I'm not done yet," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, how did you get those light powers?" Cyborg asked.

"Arella gave them to me so I could protect Raven," Beast Boy said.

"Protect her? Why?" Starfire asked.

"Because Raven is the Princess of Light, a person who controls all the light in the Universe," Beast Boy said.

"I'm What!" Raven said shocked, "No not possible I control dark magic not light."

Beast Boy shook his head again, "You only think you control dark magic because you think you're half demon," Beast Boy said.

"This can't be true," Raven said.

"It's true Raven," a voice said.

The Titans turned and saw Arella standing in the middle of the room, "Mother?" Raven said shocked.

Arella smiled, "Garfield is telling the truth Raven, and the only way you can unlock your power is if you realize you can do all the things you think you can't."

"What?" all the Titans, but Beast Boy said confused.

Beast Boy sighed, "And you guys call me an idiot," Beast Boy said, "Raven has to realize she can show emotion."

"Oh," everyone but Raven said.

"But I can't," Raven said.

"Yes, you can, but until you realize it I'm going to protect you and help you," Beast Boy said pulling her close.

Robin went up to Arella, "You chose Beast Boy because you knew he loved Raven and would protect her better than any of us ever could, didn't you?" Robin said.

Arella smiled, "You are a detective," Arella said then disappeared.

Robin and Cyborg left with their girlfriends so the new couple could be alone.

**A/N What'd you think? No action, but this had to be done. 3 reviews for me to continue. I don't own Teen Titans but I do own Princess of Light and the plot.**


	7. Chapter 6 Just a Little Fluff

Chapter 7

Raven was reading her book while she lad in Beast Boy's lap. Beast Boy held her protectively. Raven finally excepted that she was the Princess of Light, but not that she could show emotion. Beast Boy and the other Titans have tried to help her realize that she can but it hasn't helped much, "Raven are you okay?" Beast Boy asked when he noticed she hadn't turned the page in 20 minutes.

Raven sighed and put her book down and sat up, "No," Raven said, "I'm just confused. All this is happening so fast."

Beast Boy grabbed her and held her close and rubbed her back in a calming way, "Raven your whole life you thought you couldn't show emotion without put people in danger. It'll take some time for you to grasp this new concept."

"But I don't you wasting your time protecting me," Raven said.

Beast Boy smiled, "I would have done it anyway, wither you were the Princess of Light or not," Beast Boy said kissing her forehead, "Take as long as you need."

Raven snuggled into Beast Boy's chest and nodded.

Suddenly, both Raven and Beast Boy started to get sleepy, "Beast Boy?" Raven said, "What's happening?"

Before Beast Boy could answer they both fell asleep on the floor.

**A/N Yeah I know the shortest chapter yet, but this scene had to be done and there wasn't much I had to put in there. R&R only 2 reviews because it's so short. **


	8. Chapter 7 The EndFor Now

Chapter 7

Beast Boy woke up and found himself in a cage with Raven right beside him. Beast Boy was up instantly when he realized where he was, "Raven?" Beast Boy said shaking her.

Raven slowly woke up, "Beast Boy?" Raven said weakly.

Beast Boy helped her sit up, "Where are we?" Raven asked.

"You're asking the wrong person Raven," Slade said coming out of the shadows.

"Slade," Beast Boy said dangerously.

Slade just smiled and moved his hand upward making a black aura form around Raven, "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven struggled to get out, "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled as Slade lead her to a separate room.

Beast Boy felt his angry bubble inside of him, or he thought it was anger. Beast Boy was in cased in a yellow aura causing the cage to disappear. When the aura disappeared Beast Boy had blonde highlights in his green hair, his eyes were now a lighter shade of green, and his jumpsuit was now yellow instead of purple. Beast Boy shot a ray of light at the door where Slade took Raven, "What!" Slade yelled surprised.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled as she struggled to get out of a machine.

Beast Boy shot two rays of light, one at the machine freeing Raven, and the other one at Slade knocking him into a wall. Beast Boy ran over to Raven, "Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded, "I think so," Raven said.

Suddenly Beast Boy was kicked in the head and sent into a wall head first, knocking him out cold, "No!" Raven screamed.

"Well," Slade said, "Now that his taken care of all I have to worry about is you."

Raven felt tears running down her face, shocking her. Slade stopped where he was when Raven started to glow a white aura, _'I can feel emotions,' _Raven realized.

The white aura in cased Raven, blinding Slade in both eyes despite his mask covering one eye. When the aura disappeared Raven wore a white cloak and her hair was now close to her waist (Picture what she looked like when she defeated Trigon). Raven slowly stood up and turned towards Slade, "You're going to pay for that," Raven said white magic in casing her hands.

"Oh," Slade said, "This can't be good."

Raven in cased Slade in her white magic and pulled him to her face, "If you even think about hurting Beast Boy or any of my friends ever again you will be sorry," Raven said and threw Slade through the roof of the building.

Raven went over to Beast Boy, who was just waking up, "Beast Boy?" Raven said worried.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and smiled, "Told you, you could do it," Beast Boy said.

Raven kissed him then broke away seconds later, "Yes, yes you did," Raven said, "Come on lets go home."

Beast Boy nodded and let Raven fly them towards the Tower. But unknown to them Slade was laughing where he had landed, "All according to plan," but winced when pain shot through his arm, "Well mostly."

**A/N That's the end-for now. I'll have a sequel up soon I promise, but it'll probably be a one-shot because it's so short. Anyway R&R and tell me what you thought and if you want me to do the sequel. **


End file.
